Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood
Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood is the seventh installment in the original Friday the 13th series, released in 1988. It also marked the first appearance of Kane Hodder in the role of Jason Voorhees, a role which he repeated three more until the infamous Jason X. Plot One month has passed since the conclusion of the previous film's events, Forest Green has become Crystal Lake again, likely due to its notoriety. At her family's lakefront cottage, seven-year-old Tina Shepard hears her drunken father abusing her mother and runs out to the lake. When her father tries to retrieve her and apologize, Tina's anger unlocks her latent telekinetic powers, causing the dock he's standing on to collapse, drowning him. Ten years later, Tina, who has been through mental institutions over the guilt of her father's death and her mother Amanda travel back to Crystal Lake to help her alleviate her feelings and return her life to normal. There, they meet her doctor, Dr. Crews, who begins testing Tina with her abilities, explaining they are a side effect of her guilt feelings. In reality he hopes to exploit them for his own benefit, purposefully keeping her stress levels high to increase her reactions. Next door, a group of young adults are gathering for a birthday party of a mutual friend, Michael. The guests include nerdy Maddy, the perky Robin, stoner David, awkward science fiction writer Eddie, Ivy League student Russell and his girlfriend Sandra, jock Ben and his girlfriend Kate, Michael's cousin Nick, and snobby socialite Melissa. That night, Tina runs to the dock alone while grieving for her father. Sensing a presence in the lake and mistaking it for him, she inadvertently releases a badly decayed Jason from his underwater prison. She passes out at the sight of him as he swims to shore unseen; when Tina describes what she saw, Dr. Crews suspects that it's a hallucination of her father and not real. Meanwhile, Michael and his girlfriend Jane are walking to Crystal Lake when they encounter Jason, who rams a tent spike through Jane's throat and impales Michael with it. Back at the lake, Nick, who has developed an attraction toward Tina, comes to invite her to Michael's birthday party. While there she has a disturbing vision of Jason killing Michael and she leaves in a panic, finding a similar spike stuck in their porch. When she sends Dr. Crews out to look at it, he finds nothing and Tina fears she's losing her mind. Jason kills another couple camping in the forest as he makes his way toward Crystal Lake. The next day, Tina confides in Nick about her hospitalization and Melissa overhears, later insulting Tina about being in a mental hospital, during which Tina angrily snaps Melissa's pearl necklace with her power; she later becomes increasingly frustrated with Crews' dismissal of her visions. That night, Amanda discovers Dr. Crews' motives and in the ensuing argument, Tina overhears that Crews is going to commit her to the hospital permanently and runs away. Meanwhile, Jason kills Russell with an axe to the face, then kills Sandra by drowning her when she sees Russell dead. He tricks Ben out of his van and crushes his skull, then when Kate investigates he shoves a party horn into her eye. Tina has a vision of Jason killing her mother and crashes her car; she gets out and retreats into the woods. Jason kills Maddy with a scythe to her throat, cuts the power to the house and stabs David, who comes downstairs. Eddie also ventures downstairs after being spurned by Melissa, who used him to try and make Nick jealous and he is killed by a machete to the neck. Jason moves upstairs and throws Robin from an upstairs window while Tina and Nick meet each other in the woods and find Michael's body. Returning to her cabin, Tina discovers Crews' lies and articles revealing Jason Voorhees as the killer. Nick runs next door and discovers Eddie; when he returns he finds Tina gone. Meanwhile, Jason encounters Amanda and Crews, killing Amanda after Crews uses her as a shield. A little later, Crews comes across Tina who runs off alone to find Amanda as Jason stalks and kills Crews with a branch saw. After finding her mother, Tina follows a trail of bodies and encounters Jason. Keeping her distance, she incapacitates him several times with her abilities before bringing a porch roof down on his head. She returns to the cabin to find Melissa and Nick waiting. Not to be undone, Jason returns to the cabin and kills Melissa with an axe to the head as she leaves. Jason then attacks Nick, but Tina forces him to back down, sending him falling into the cellar after smashing a ceiling light into his face. He pulls Tina down with him, who continues to attack him by dousing him with gasoline and using the furnace fire to ignite him. She and Nick flee when the fire gets too intense and the house violently explodes. Jason attacks again, knocking Nick unconscious and incapacitating Tina; using all of her strength, Tina summons her father from the lake who grabs Jason and forces him back to his underwater prison before Tina passes out. The next morning, as the fires are being put out by local firefighters, Tina is put aboard an ambulance with Nick who asks where Jason is. Tina calmly replies "We took care of him" before the ambulance drives off into the smoke-filled morning. Cast *Lar Park Lincoln as Tina Shepard *Kevin Spirtas as Nick *Susan Blu as Amanda Shepard *Terry Kiser as Dr. Crews *Susan Jennifer Sullivan as Melissa *Elizabeth Kaitan as Robin *William Butler as Michael *Staci Greason as Jane *Jon Renfield as David *Jeff Bennett as Eddie *Heidi Kozak as Sandra *Diana Barrows as Maddy *Larry Cox as Russell *Craig Thomas as Ben *Diane Almeida as Kate *Kane Hodder as Jason Voorhees *John Otrin as Mr. Shepherd *Jennifer Banko as Young Tina External links * Category:Films Category:1988 release Category:Friday the 13th series Category:Susan Blu films Category:Jeff Bennett films Category:Rated R